


eager rabbits wanting some meat

by shinyjustice



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgy, Size Difference, Spitroasting, oh dear the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjustice/pseuds/shinyjustice
Summary: Here in the seclusion of Nazuna’s bedroom, where the five of them stay on this quiet Christmas eve night, they keep quiet a secret that no one knows.-kuro and ra*bits have an orgy
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna/Mashiro Tomoya/Shino Hajime/Tenma Mitsuru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	eager rabbits wanting some meat

**Author's Note:**

> i know the five are a weird group to think of when fucking, but i was reminded of a fanart and fell down deep in the rabbit hole  
> please be gentle with me too i have never written orgies before
> 
> shoutout to two friends of mine who have been supportive of me writing this  
> and a belated merry xmas to all

Snow had begun to fall from the sky during this time of the month. The streets crowded with people, old and young, bustling about on this Christmas Eve night. At every corner, there was no end to the bright lights that shine on the busy streets. Despite how fun it looked to join in all of the hustle and bustle on the streets, the continuous showering of snow made it hard for one to stay long in such a place without one's hands unbearably shivering from the cold.

It’s why Kuro found it to be a godsend that he was invited to spend his Christmas Eve night in Nazuna’s home. The young man invited him to a house party that he was hosting with the rest of Ra*bits. He could have gone with the members of AKATSUKI, but it seemed they had other plans, so Kuro agreed to the invite easily. He always preferred a quiet celebration than having to bear with the city noise. Though he could have chosen easily to spend time with his sister, he learned she was celebrating Christmas with her fellow classmates so he decided to let her be for the holiday. 

Besides, it was always warm and comforting inside Nazuna’s house. Here in the seclusion of Nazuna’s bedroom, where the five of them stay on this quiet Christmas eve night, they keep quiet a secret that no one knows.

Kuro is sitting on Nazuna’s bed, leaning against the light blue wall of his bedroom and not wearing anything at all. He finds himself in quite...a situation, he would say. But it wasn’t an unfamiliar one. In fact, it’s the opposite.

"Y-Ya guys…" Kuro tries to speak up, but he is cut off as small, familiar hands touch him excitedly.

“Kiryu-senpai, it feels good, right?~” Mitsuru’s eager voice exclaims happily from his left. Feisty hands caressing on his pectoral muscles. The enthusiastic boy leans his head on the taller man's shoulder, pressing his naked body against Kuro’s own. There is a wide grin on the boy’s lips as he continues touching on Kuro’s chest excitedly.

“Hehe, Mitsuru-kun is really excited...” Hajime speaks up on the other side. A sweet smile is on his lips, his hands too touching on Kuro’s exposed skin while he’s naked and leaning on Kuro. 

Compared to Mitsuru, he’s gentle and takes his time in relishing each part of the significantly taller man’s skin. Purple eyes fixate on the muscle close to him, admiring it quietly with a small blush that decorates his cheeks.

“He shouldn’t be so feisty though…” Tomoya, who is in front of Kuro and naked, voices his concern for the brown-haired boy, a trait that he can’t help to have. 

Though it looked like Mitsuru’s enthusiasm was the least of his worries. The blush on his face compared to Hajime’s is immense, but he looks like he’s trying to keep his cool. Tomoya is holding on tightly to the left leg of Kuro, particularly on the knee, and trying to keep his legs spread apart with the help of Ra*bits’ dearest big brother figure.

“Nah, it’s okay to be excited, Mitsuru-chin! I am too!” Nazuna’s voice is loud and cheerful, a smile on his face that looks like it could light up the world. Like the rest of Ra*bits, he’s naked too, holding on to Kuro’s right leg and spreading it away from his other leg. With the position, it leaves Kuro vulnerable and his growing erection forming in between his legs for all of them to see.

Nazuna licks his lips, his mouth watering at the sight. The rest of them have similar, though more lowkey reactions, at the arousal. Without any hesitation, Nazuna presses his hand down on his erect cock, grinning as he hears Kuro’s soft groaning and proceeds to rub his hand on it, “ _Kuro-chin_ …~”

The touch of each of the rabbits on him sends a chill down Kuro’s spine, but it’s not the bad kind of chill, but rather what one would feel when they encounter something chillingly familiar after so long. It takes him back to when this all started, hidden in the corners of Yumenosaki’s practice rooms where Nazuna dragged him to sneak a kiss, and it had evolved to something more.

They were both bad at hiding it, and it was embarrassing when they found the three Ra*bits’ juniors spying on them one day after a shared practice session between Ra*bits and AKATSUKI. Somehow, instead of scolding and shooing them away, Nazuna encouraged the trio instead to come closer. It surprised Kuro to see him prompt his juniors, but Nazuna told him later on that he noticed the looks on their faces. It sparked with a big curiosity, and naturally, as their big brother, he wanted to teach them things they didn’t have a full grasp of.

Thus began their quiet escapades hidden even more discreetly, away from all the eyes of everyone in Yumenosaki. Whenever the four rabbits felt...needy, they all ganged up on Kuro together and they usually gathered in Nazuna’s house to satisfy said needs. His parents were rarely home, so there was little issue with their privacy getting broken. It went on for the remainder of their time in Yumenosaki, and during the brief spring break before school started again.

However when they began to work in ES, time to do these kinds of things were halted. From Nazuna’s brief hiatus to attend college, to living in separate dorm rooms together, it was hard to meet up. They tried doing it with each other in twos or threes, whenever they could, but it wasn’t the same as when they were together.

With the arrival of the Christmas holidays, they realized that the occasion was the perfect excuse for them to meet up again, together, and alone. Nazuna proclaimed proudly to everyone how he wanted to spend it with his kids, and secretly invited Kuro when no one was looking. It was easy to read Nazuna, figure out the hidden agenda behind his invite. It was one of the major factors that leads to Kuro accepting the invite. 

Kuro shared the same sentiments as Nazuna and his juniors. There was no way he was going to miss the opportunity to be with them again.

Back to the present, Kuro is still sitting up leaning on the wall, trapped on his spot with four naked rabbits surrounding him. Nazuna wastes no time to get to the point, rubbing and stroking his shaft to get it fully erect.

It was no surprise to see just how big Kuro is, significantly bigger than any of their own honestly. There is a sparkle in each of their eyes as they all see the large shaft again. It reminded Kuro of their first time together, remembering each of their reactions as they saw his dick for the first time. They were equally eager and nervous, which quickly shifted to just excitement as he penetrated each of them and they writhed under him. Their loud moans bouncing off the walls in the room that afternoon.

Tomoya takes initiative, reaching his hand out to gently stroke Kuro. He leans close to kiss on the head, earning a gasp that leaves Kuro breathless. Precum starts to leak out from the tip, and Tomoya wastes no time to stick out his tongue and start licking up and down the large shaft.

"Hey~ don't start without me!" Nazuna puffs his cheeks angrily, following after Tomoya by sticking his own tongue out and licking on the neglected side of Kuro's dick. While Tomoya's hand works on his length, Nazuna uses his own to massage Kuro's balls. 

Kuro watches them both with a half-lidded gaze, admiring the sight of the two rabbits eagerly servicing his dick. 

"Nito...Mashiro…" He moans their names softly with every touch they leave on him, becoming a captive to these passionate bunnies who desire him. 

Rabbits are said to be herbivores, but who says they can't enjoy a large serving of meat every once in a while.

While Tomoya and Nazuna occupy his dick, Mitsuru and Hajime play around with Kuro's upper body. Their hands are very antsy, caressing on his exposed skin while leaving behind haste kisses. 

Brushing against his pecs, the touch they leave on Kuro causes his nipples to become erect. Mitsuru and Hajime take notice, and like they just read each other's minds, don't hesitate to suck on it, like how a baby would suck on a mother's teat for her milk. 

While their hands and mouth do the work, their lower bodies grind against the skin of Kuro's thighs, their tiny, hard cocks rubbing on him.

This moment they're sharing together right now wasn't anything new, but it was something they had all missed. It's been way too long since they were in each other's embrace like this, and each of them knew deep in their hearts that right now, they should make the most out of this now before getting back to reality.

Kuro feels bad he isn't doing much for them yet, stuck to sitting and letting the bunnies work him up. Nazuna's and Tomoya's tongues dance around his cock, while Mitsuru's and Hajime's mouths suck and lick on his nipples like they're desperately trying to drink up the nonexistent milk in him. 

Kuro lets out ragged moans, relishing in their touch but also wanting to give them something in return somehow.

He stares at Tomoya and Nazuna, who are preoccupied in pleasuring his shaft. Kuro takes notice on how their hair looks slightly dishevelled. A desire bursts inside him to ruffle on it more, probably stroke on the strands gently.

His hand raises up to do just that. But before he could do that, a strong grip grabs him by the wrist and pins his hand to the wall. Kuro startles in place, shocked by the sudden movement and looking down to see the offender who had disrupted him.

Hajime had used his free hand to stop Kuro. He had momentarily stopped his own service. Soft, purple eyes looking up at the taller man and his cheeks red with both arousal and slight nervousness.

"You...should relax, Kiryu-senpai…" Hajime's voice is soft, but there is clearly sense the seriousness and _desire_ behind it, "Nii-chan, Tomoya-kun, Mitsuru-kun, and I...will make you feel good, I promise…~"

Hajime lets go of his grip and quickly returns to sucking Kuro's nipples again, but with more fervour. Kuro doesn’t move anymore, letting the four bunnies give him what he wants. He can always return the favor later anyway, knowing this is far from over.

He loves this so much, and Kuro won't deny that he is the luckiest man in the world to have these four boys this close to his heart.

"Hey, Tomo-chin~" Nazuna speaks up in between licks, "You wanted to suck off Kuro-chin, right? You want to do it now?"

"N-Nii-chan…!" Tomoya pulls away from licking Kuro to speak, sounding nervous and agitated, but he also kept sparing glances at Kuro before slowly nodding his head, "...I...do…want to suck Kiryu-senpai..."

"Okay then!" Nazuna is awfully excited, moving his head away to give space for Tomoya. He straightened up his back, legs kneeling on the bed and looking over Tomoya like he's watching over him, "The floor is yours!"

Having all of the space to himself now, Tomoya uses this time to take things slow. With two hands, he moves with short, quick strokes at the base of Kuro's cock. It really is so big, way more than his own. The tip is red with arousal, precum leaking out and Tomoya can't help but lean down to have a taste. 

Kuro feels the small boy's breathing on his own shaft. Tomoya gives Kuro a few more licks, before opening his mouth to form an O shape and beginning to suck on his tip.

"M-Mashiro…ahh..." Kuro moans his name softly, shivering as Tomoya bobs his head up and down slowly. His tongue laps on the erect shaft, cherishing the delicious taste of Kuro inside his mouth. 

Hearing Kuro's moans prompts him to move down further, sucking him harder and wanting to feel the sensation of Kuro's large dick hitting deep inside his little mouth. 

Hajime and Mitsuru have stopped their actions to observe Tomoya, bearing a look of both bewilderment and curiosity on their faces. They know Kuro's dick is a lot to take in, as Tomoya could only fit in halfway as of now. But there was a clear look of determination from the boy, not willing to give up in his endeavor.

He begins to bob his head up and down furiously, trying as much as he can as well to let Kuro's cock hit deep inside his throat. Kuro seems to share the same idea as well, as he begins to thrust his hips upwards to get more of his own shaft inside the boy's mouth. 

Tomoya can feel Kuro hitting the back of his throat, it was making him tear up just a bit, but he's not going to sob like a baby in front of the people he loves, he will stay strong all the way!

"M-Mashiro, I…!" Kuro barely gives him a proper warning before he comes inside the boy's mouth. 

Tomoya tries hard to swallow up all of the cum, but that proved itself to be way too difficult. Unable to take it all, Tomoya pulls himself away from Kuro and coughs loudly, relieved he didn't die from choking on Kuro's dick. Drips of cum still visible on the corners of his lips.

"Haha! Nice one, Tomo-chan!" Mitsuru laughs heartily, giving the boy a wide grin. He moved away from Kuro to give Tomoya an embrace, and the light brown haired boy squeaks at the sudden warmth. 

“Mitsuru…”

“Ah, wait! You missed a spot!” Before Tomoya could ask what Mitsuru is talking about, Mitsuru moves close to Tomoya’s face and uses the tip of his tongue to lick the corner of Tomoya’s lip, where a remnant of Kuro’s cum was.

Tomoya’s cheeks heat up at the contact, turning his head away and feeling embarrassed by what Mitsuru had done, “Y-You didn’t have to do that…!”

“Hehe~” Mitsuru giggles, amused by Tomoya’s reactions.

While the two boys were distracted, thanks to Mitsuru’s antics, Nazuna uses the opportunity to come close to Kuro and hog all of his attention. Hajime, who had moved away to let Nazuna take the spotlight this time, giggles watching his big brother figure straddling on Kuro. With his hips, he moves them hastily and rubs their cocks together in an attempt to get Kuro hard again.

Kuro moans at the touch of Nazuna’s cock on his own, feeling his own getting hard again so easily even after he had already come inside Tomoya’s mouth. But it’s always like this when he was with Ra*bits, they were insanely needy for Kuro and would do anything to get what they wanted. The upside to it was that they were easily satisfied with whatever Kuro gave them, succumbing quickly to his touch.

“Kuro-chin~” Nazuna sings, blushing from the arousal he felt with their cocks rubbing each other. Precum was leaking from his tip, and in a way, slicking their cocks to get it all nice and wet, "I want Kuro-chin to _fuck_ me~"

"Ya do, huh?" Kuro asks teasingly with an eyebrow raised and smirking at Nazuna. His hands reach down to caress his waist lovingly, feeling how tiny he is compared to him. Kuro reaches further down his small body and gives Nazuna's ass a light squeeze that earns a moan from him.

"A-Ah, please!" Nazuna begs louder, whining as he moves his hips faster to emphasize his impatience, "Please, I've been goooood…"

Next to them, Hajime can't help giggling watching Nazuna act so needy. It felt nice seeing this side of him, only those within Ra*bits and Kuro get to see him like this.

"Nii-chan is getting impatient, Kiryu-senpai…" Hajime warns him, "You should do it with him soon or he's going to get mad."

"Yeah, I know." Kuro's hands fondle Nazuna's ass gently and it elicits soft whines from the blonde, "We need to get him ready."

"I'll help, Kiryu-senpai!" Mitsuru's voice chimes in, suddenly appearing by their side with a toothy grin on his face. Next to him, Tomoya hands the energetic boy the familiar bottle of lube before moving away to watch what will happen.

Kuro and Mitsuru look at each other with serious expressions, clearly understanding what must be done next. It's all quite familiar territory really, having done this multiple times in the past.

On his knees, Mitsuru moves behind Nazuna, taking off the lube bottle's cap and applying a liberal amount on his fingers. He tosses it to Hajime, who catches it quickly. 

Kuro spreads Nazuna's asscheeks wide, his small hole exposed for all of their eyes to see. A surprised gasp leaves the blonde's lips, suddenly feeling so exposed. 

Nazuna mentally prepares himself, realizing what is to come, but he isn't as prepared as he had hoped with the sudden chill of the lube pressing on his ring. He shivers, hands grasping for Kuro's shoulders and head burying on his neck, and his gasps only increase as Mitsuru's finger slowly protrudes inside his tiny entrance.

"M-Mitsuru- _chinnnn_ …" Nazuna moans, his grip on Kuro's shoulders getting tight. He can feel Mitsuru's finger going in and out of him, and it only made his moans increase in volume. 

"Shh, you're doin' good, Nito." Kuro reassures Nazuna, caressing his back to soothe him. Though Nazuna still ends up shivering in his arms, and even more when Mitsuru inserts another finger inside.

“A-Ahh…!” Nazuna screams at the additional digit insert in him.

Mitsuru's fingers move inside Nazuna like a scissor, an attempt to get his hole stretched nicely for Kuro's cock. He inserts a third finger hastily, causing Nazuna to moan even louder and Mitsuru wastes no time stretching him some more. He, or well Ra*bits actually, know just how big he was and how hard it is to take Kuro in. 

Even after a year of secretly meeting together and literally fucking around, none of them were used to having Kuro's length inside. It was just so much and it made them feel so full. They couldn't get enough of it hence why they always came crawling back for more. 

They really are rabbits, and you know what they say about rabbits. It's a miracle that Kuro can take the four of them at once.

"I'm done, Kiryu-senpai!" Mitsuru announces happily, finally pulling his fingers out of Nazuna and wiping them on his thighs. Nazuna lets out a sigh of relief, though he feels empty with nothing inside him again. 

But said relief is short-lived as Nazuna suddenly feels arms snake under his pits and pulls him away from Kuro. He yelps loudly, whining to get back to Kuro’s side quickly but his perpetrator, Mitsuru, just laughs heartily. From the side, Hajime and Tomoya chuckle too from Nazuna’s flustered state.

The boy snuggles Nazuna’s body close to his chest, relishing the body warmth of his big brother figure, before turning him around so they are facing each other. Kneeling with him, Nazuna is left confused by Mitsuru’s actions and Mitsuru just grins cheekily at him. His hands reach down for Nazuna’s cheeks, spreading them open for Kuro, who only Nazuna remembers is just behind them.

“Hey Kiryu-senpai~” Mitsuru squeezes the supple flesh and Nazuna squeaks, cheeks going red and shouting Mitsuru’s name but it falls on deaf ears, “Nii-chan is ready for you now!”

Nazuna is about to say something else but he completely stops the moment he feels a familiar hand on his waist. Kuro is behind him, on his knees like the two and his cock erect once more. Nazuna's face heats up immediately, body burning when he can feel his large length rubbing in between his cheeks and moving to tease the tip at his lubed up entrance. 

“Just relax, Nito.” Kuro reassures him, using his hands to soothe Nazuna’s waist. He leans down to kiss the back of his neck that makes Nazuna mewl softly at. Kuro leans close to his ear and whispers, "Fuck, ya look so delicious. I'll be sure to fill ya up nicely~"

Nazuna's breath hitches with Kuro's words, the idea of being filled to the brim with nothing but Kuro's seed turning him on more than it should. But he wants it so bad, so bad, he knows he will snap if Kuro won't fuck him right this second.

Mitsuru watches Nazuna lose his composure bit by bit, grasping his hands tightly so the blonde can have something to hold onto once-

“K-Kuro-chin!” Nazuna moans loudly once Kuro’s tip presses on that ring of muscle and enters him, slowly but surely getting inside him. His legs are quivering with how his little hole tries to stretch as much as it could for Kuro, but it burns and yet is so good that Nazuna can’t help but beg for more, “Please...please, please, Kuro-chin. _Please-_ ”

Kuro holds onto Nazuna’s hips tightly and doesn’t hesitate to thrust further inside, watching Nazuna convulse in front of him with loud moans leaving him. Nazuna's grip on Mitsuru's hands are tight as ever, with the brown haired boy watching Nazuna crying and moaning. Kuro wants to see more of that, Nazuna moaning loudly and losing himself to the pleasure Kuro gives him. Kuro continues thrusting hard and fast, eliciting more cries of passion from Nazuna.

"Nii-chan…~" Mitsuru hums, elated to see Nazuna enjoying having Kuro inside him. The expression the blonde has on his face, a wide smile with his tongue sticking out and half-lidded eyes and the blush on his cheeks, tells him everything he knows. Whenever he sees Nazuna happy, Mitsuru can't help but feel the same! 

It is of utmost importance for him after all to want the people he loves dearly to smile. All this that they're doing, it makes them all happy and feel a sense of joy not found anywhere else.

Mitsuru leans close to Nazuna's face, pressing his body on his, and gives him a kiss on the cheek, causing Nazuna to squeak and blush from the sudden affection. Mitsuru grins at him, admiring his Nii-chan’s reactions, before kissing him more all over his face. Nazuna moans softly from both the affection Mitsuru showers him, and from Kuro who eagerly fucks him from behind.

Both Mitsuru and Nazuna suddenly mewl when a warm hand wraps around their hard cocks and presses them together. They knew that it was Kuro's hand, stroking their small shafts up and down together and letting precum leak from it's tip to get it more wet. It came in sync with the rhythm of his thrusting against Nazuna, which made it all the more electrifying especially for the blonde.

"Ya both...looked like ya were enjoyin' yourselves…" Kuro spoke softly, sounding slightly ragged as he was still moving inside Nazuna, "Figured...I'll make ya both feel better."

"K-Kiryu-senpai...h-hahh…" Mitsuru can't help but moan as his cock gets stroked by the bigger man's hand, "So...good…"

"G-Give me more too, please…!" Nazuna cries out with Mitsuru, "And f-fill me up, mate with me! I-I want to have a litter of rabbits w-with Kuro-chin!"

Kuro increases the pace of both his strokes on their cocks and the thrusting of his hips as he fucks harder into Nazuna. In turn, he hears their moans of ecstacy that are music to his ears. He doesn't hold himself back, hitting deep inside Nazuna's hole. He's pretty sure he hit his sweet spot as he hears how shrill the blonde's moans become. 

Nazuna's walls are tight around his cock. It feels amazing and it makes Kuro happy to know he's the one making him feel like this. How he wants to fuck into him like no tomorrow and fill him up forever, claim Nazuna as his own little mate. 

Well, he already does have all four of Ra*bits coming after hi(s dick)m anyway.

“K-Kuro-chin, I-I’m gonna come…” Nazuna warns him.

“S-Same…” Mitsuru cries, “Please...I wanna come…!”

Kuro chuckles at their impatience, finding their cries adorable, “Alright. Come for _me_ then.”

"A-Ahh…!" Both Nazuna and Mitsuru cry together as they come in Kuro's hand. The sticky white spurts out from them, landing on Kuro's hand and Nazuna's bedsheets. Kuro’s hand remains around it, letting their breathing calm down before he moves his hand away. He wipes the cum on his thigh and moves his hand to grip tightly on Nazuna's hip again.

"T-Tenma…" Kuro's voice is low and ragged, realizing that he too is about to reach his climax, "Please move away, I need ta…"

Though tired, Mitsuru catches on what Kuro means quickly and moves away from Nazuna to sit at last. Nazuna is confused why Mitsuru had left his side at first, before feeling a big hand on his head and diving him down face first to the mattress.

Kuro wastes no time to relentlessly thrust in and out of Nazuna, his time to come closing in dangerously as well. From below, he can hear Nazuna's muffled moans of pleasure and cries for Kuro to breed him. The blonde's own body quivering at the fast slick clapping of Kuro's hips against his ass.

After a few quick thrusts, Kuro comes deeply inside Nazuna with a loud moan. His body leans forward on top of Nazuna, breathing down on his neck and growling as his seed fills him. Nazuna whimpers under him, breathing heavily as he feels a familiar warmth fill his belly. Their bodies sweating and hot and sticky from the passion they had.

Kuro waits a little before finally pulling himself out of him, watching his load of cum leaking out of Nazuna once he's off him. The blonde looks absolutely wrecked, the rise and fall of his chest slow and steady. Kuro can't help but think how good Nazuna looks when he's absolutely trashed. He made him like that, a sign that what he had done makes one─the people that matter to him─feel good.

"Th-Thank you...Kuro-chin…" Nazuna looks up to Kuro to express his gratitude, a tired smile on his face. Mitsuru crawls up to Nazuna's side to help him up and soothe him.

While watching them with a fond expression, Kuro feels small arms suddenly wrap around his waist, and he turns around to see Hajime behind him with a blush on his cheeks and pleading purple eyes looking up at him. Tomoya is right next to him, but he's watching over Hajime instead of Kuro.

"Kiryu-senpai…" Hajime begs, the tone of his voice soft but determined, "I want you, please…" 

Kuro smiles tenderly at the boy, enamored by the soft and desperate expression on his face. Of course he will give Hajime what he wants, unable to refuse anything he asks when he's got one of the cutest faces.

He turns around and brings Hajime to an embrace, relishing his warmth and how small he was compared to him. His hands gently touch on Hajime's skin, noting how smooth and soft it was. 

All of Ra*bits really had nice and smooth skin. Wherever he touched them, his hands or lips were greeted with the soft flesh that was tempting to hold onto forever. 

In return, Hajime buries his face on Kuro's chest, his breathing heavy as the realization of what he had asked Kuro crashing down on him. His cheeks are burning a fiery red, his chest welling up at the thought, the idea, and remembering how it actually felt during their previous...sessions. He wants this, he really wants this. His rabbit-like need to have this man significantly bigger than him...mate with him, always makes the butterflies in his stomach dance.

"I'm already prepared…" Hajime tells him, "Tomoya-kun helped me, so all you need to do is…"

Small hands reach down for the half erect cock of Kuro, and he begins to stroke him in an attempt to get him hard for the third time. Kuro notices what the smaller boy is up to immediately, holding his breath at the sensation of Hajime touching him.

"Shino…" Kuro calls for his name, lowering a hand further down to his ass. He can feel something slick and wet below it, and he realizes that Hajime is right, he is already prepared for this.

"Please, Kiryu-senpai…" Hajime begs again, his voice louder and determined "Please mate with me too, like how you did with Nii-chan."

Kuro chuckles at the desperation in his voice. He gently places his other hand under the boy's chin and lifts his face up so Hajime can look at him. The little boy's eyes clouded with a yearning for Kuro. His heart swells seeing his adorable face, and he leans in to give him a kiss on his forehead.

"'Course I will, anythin' for ya." Kuro affirms to Hajime, and he sees the twinkle in the boy's eyes. The blush on Hajime's face changes to a darker shade too. 

"Thank you…!" Hajime is smiling softly and he pulls away from Kuro's embrace to get himself ready.

Hajime turns around and gets on all fours, raising up his butt in front of Kuro and shaking it shyly. His eyes remain fixated on Kuro, who goes behind Hajime, right where he wants him to be. The bigger man's hand caresses the smooth skin on his butt, and Hajime gasps softly at his touch.

Tomoya, who has been watching them the entire time, moves to kneel in front of Hajime. He looks at him with concern written all over his face. Hajime takes notice of it and looks at him with a reassuring smile.

"You don’t have to worry about me, Tomoya-kun~” Hajime reassures him.

"I-I know that…!” Tomoya pouts, blushing at Hajime, “I just...I want to be close with you, Hajime.”

Hajime giggles, “Well, you are close with me now.”

“Yeah…" Tomoya now smiles as well, "I like being with you, Hajime.”

There is more Hajime wants to say, but he stops when he feels something hard and slick pushing onto his hole. He makes a soft gasp, knowing immediately what is coming. The gut feeling in his belly churns excitedly, ready to take in what he so desires from Kuro.

Kuro groans under his breath, trying to enter inside Hajime's entrance. Unlike with Nazuna, he is more gentle with the blue haired boy when going in. The tip already sinks inside, but he can clearly see how shaken Hajime is with just that in him. He really is big, so Kuro wonders if he can really take it. And yet the boy looks at him with lust-filled eyes, wanting the taller man to completely enrapture him.

"H-Hahh…!" Hajime moans under him, shivering under the immense pleasure he feels as Kuro goes further inside him, "M-More...please... _more_ …!"

"Sh-Shino…" Kuro whispers his name and he pushes in deeper suddenly, causing Hajime to squeak loudly and convulse.

"There! There, hit me there…" Hajime begs loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks, " _Please_ …"

Taking that as the boy's permission to do what he wanted, Kuro begins to thrust deeply inside him. Hajime's moans are soft and more quiet compared to Nazuna, but they sound so heavenly to hear. Sweet noises that no one can ever hear except for him and Ra*bits, it felt so special.

Tomoya watches Hajime losing himself to the pleasure Kuro gives him, his cock getting hard from it all. He touches himself watching Kuro pound hard into his friend, looking at Hajime's delighted expression who is sticking his tongue out and half lidded eyes as the older man thrusted in and out of him roughly.

"T-Tomoya-kun─" He suddenly hears Hajime call for him, and he looks to see him smiling at him, "Come closer...I-I want to...s-suck you off─"

That immediately gets Tomoya's attention, his cheeks burning hot at Hajime's declaration. But he can't deny he...would like that. 

He moves closer to Hajime's face, straightening up so that his dick would be in front of Hajime's mouth. His cock is already achingly hard and leaking with precum. Hajime eyes it with a curious glint, and he opens up his mouth to suck on Tomoya's dick.

The moment he feels the warmth of Hajime's mouth around him, his soft tongue lapping on his length, Tomoya closes his eyes and mewls softly. He shivers at how blissful this is, how much he enjoys having Hajime's warm lips sucking off his needy cock. 

And Hajime understands that too, with the way he is looking up at him, a pleased expression on his face as he intently watches Tomoya succumbing to the pleasure.

Tomoya's hand reaches out for Hajime's hair, tugging on his soft locks gently as his own way of signalling Hajime to suck harder, faster, deeper. Inadvertently, his hips begin to move on their own too, fucking with short, quick thrusts into Hajime's mouth.

With Kuro pounding hard and deeply behind him and having a taste of Tomoya's dick, Hajime can say he's in heaven right now. His body feels an unimaginable pleasure from all of this, his dick twitching from the arousal of being used.

How he had grown from being so hesitant to engage in such activities with everyone, to learning how to take the initiative and never wavering when asking for it. It had helped him grow to be a little more bold and confident, among other things, and for that he was grateful.

"Hey Tomo-chan~" Mitsuru crawls to their side, calling for Tomoya who is currently preoccupied in his own pleasure of thrusting his dick inside Hajime's mouth. Nazuna is following behind him, though he keeps his eyes fixed watching Kuro fucking Hajime.

When Tomoya doesn't respond, only huffing out short breaths instead or even acknowledging Mitsuru's calls, Mitsuru puffs his cheeks angrily and pounces on Tomoya from behind. His hands cup on his chest, using his fingers to tease the boy's nipples.

"M-Mitsuru!" Tomoya screams, surprised by Mitsuru's touch on his chest. The brown haired boy knows just how sensitive he is there, and he can feel it already getting erect just as Mitsuru pinches them. If he keeps teasing him like this, he might…

"Tomo-chan is so cute~" Mitsuru sings as he flicks his nipples, eliciting moans from Tomoya, "I love you~"

The arousal he's getting from having his nips teased and dick sucked was driving him slowly to the edge. Tomoya starts to thrust hips faster, his hands gripping even tighter on Hajime's hair to signal his close desperation for release. 

On the other side, Kuro too is getting close again, his thrusts already going faster and deeper in Hajime. Nearby, Nazuna is kneeling near Hajime, the small boy too busy having his holes being serviced to pay any attention to Nazuna. The blonde haired boy uses one hand to caress Hajime's back, giving him a tender look like he's proud of him.

"Good boy, Hajime-chin~" Nazuna cooes to him, and he's sure Hajime can hear him, "Taking Kuro-chin's cock so well, and Tomo-chin too..."

Nazuna turns to look at Kuro with a grin, "You'll cum inside him, right? Breed him too like with his Nii-chan?"

"Y-Yeah…" Kuro licks his lips, "I'm gonna make sure he's got my litter too."

Kuro begins to pound mercilessly inside Hajime, making sure to get all of his length in him with each pounding he gives him and his grip on Hajime's hips so tight. He's honestly already so tired, having orgasmed a total number of three times tonight. But it's not like he hasn't done even more before because of them, compared to certain times in the past, coming thrice was child's play.

Hajime's moans, though muffled because of Tomoya's dick in his mouth, grow louder with how harsh his two holes are getting serviced. He can feel Kuro fucking him so hard that he’s already hitting up his sweet spot, which makes his legs shiver excitedly. There is no doubt in his mind they are both about to come inside him. His heart swells and his cock twitches excitedly, at the thought of it, realizing just how badly he wants them to do it. He is close to his own orgasm anyway, wanting to come untouched.

"Are you gonna come, Tomo-chan?~" Mitsuru asks excitedly, pinching Tomoya's nipples harder than ever, "Come for me and Hajime-chan~"

"A-Ahh…I'm--!" Tomoya can no longer hold himself back. With a final thrust, he is the first to achieve release, coming inside Hajime's mouth and pulling his head back that it leans on Mitsuru's shoulder.

Like the good boy he is, Hajime swallows up the cum that Tomoya releases inside his mouth. It's bitter and salty as expected, but also kind of sweet in a way so it isn't that bad.

"H-Hahh, Shino...I'm about to c-come too…!" Kuro warns him, and almost immediately after with a grunt, he tips his head back as he releases inside Hajime's hole. 

Hajime shudders in ecstasy, moaning at the familiar feeling of his belly getting filled up with so much of Kuro in him. With how much he is squeezing out of that large cock of his, Hajime really could bear his litter. 

The thought excites him, a little too much really, Hajime finally comes untouched, his cum sticking to the bedsheets. Next to him, Nazuna soothes his back, hoping it will relax his nerves after being serviced like that.

Mitsuru lets go of his hands that teased Tomoya's chest, satisfied with how it led to the boy's orgasm and giving the boy a cheeky grin. Tomoya's face is as red as a tomato looking at Mitsuru, but he doesn't try to pay too much mind to it, looking down to see Hajime's mouth still on him.

He is the first to pull out, landing butt first on the bed immediately and taking deep breaths. Hajime's head dips down on the bed the moment Tomoya leaves his side, his arms already giving out from exhaustion.

Kuro follows suit, pulling out his cock from Hajime's hole slowly and watching it leak some of the cum he had given him. Hajime's body immediately falls in a soft thud when Kuro's grip on his hips are gone, his breathing heavy from the strenuous activity they just had. 

Honestly, Kuro feels the same way, so he too falls back into the soft sheets, taking in deep breaths to relax. 

Sounds of shuffling about can be heard around him, and he recognizes what it is immediately with the sudden warmth around him. 

The four rabbits gather near him, with two laying on each of his side and huddling together. Nazuna and Tomoya are on one side, with Nazuna's arms patting on Kuro's chest and Tomoya hugging Nazuna tightly. Hajime and Mitsuru are opposite of them, with Hajime's arms circling on Kuro's waist and Mitsuru doing the same to Hajime.

The three young boys have already fallen asleep, their steady breathing the only sound in the room. Nazuna is still awake, looking at Kuro with a gentle expression while his hand makes circles on his chest. 

A few moments pass before Nazuna decides to break the silence, "Hey Kuro-chin."

"...Hm?"

"I'm glad we're with you." Nazuna giggles, rubbing his face affectionately on Kuro's chest, "Thank you..."

Kuro smiles and ruffles on his hair, "Me too, I love ya all."

Nazuna is elated to hear that, his ears perking up hearing the taller man speak of his affection for him and the other Ra*bits too. What had started out as an accidental friends with benefits-esque activity of sorts, it had evolved their feelings for each other to something more, and it is with that, here, that they are happy.

They fall asleep afterwards, immensely exhausted from their shared activity together. 

Outside, the snow continues to pile up throughout the night, but the five remain safe in the warmth of Nazuna's room, safe and sound in each other's arms.


End file.
